


Bold Dreams

by DarknessChains



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Female Gon Freecs, Female Kurapika, Humiliation, Male Neon Nostrade, Multi, OOC, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessChains/pseuds/DarknessChains
Summary: They all have dreams they want. They just need to know how to achieve them with their hell of a life.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that I have rewritten this fanfiction! If you want the old one again, please feel free to comment and I will look into it! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of this fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dearly apologize! I decided to rewrite this fanfiction because I realized I didn't know what I was doing. I am also not the best at writing happy and fluff so I decided to change this fanfiction a lot. I am really sorry! If you liked the old fanfiction, feel free to comment and I will try to see what to do! <3

### Prologue: Introduction

The school, Crystal Lake Academy is a very strange one indeed. A school in New York with very strange rules. A school where there are no grades to determine the students age. A school no one and I mean no one cares about. A very chaotic school. Education, bullies, humiliation, black mailing, pedophiles but no care.

There are four students who are very popular in Crystal Lake Academy. Popular isn't always a good thing though. Those four students were the losers of the entire school. They were all bullied for a different reason. They can never have a break from this hell.

**Characters...**

**Gon:** A 14 year old optimistic girl who just transferred to Crystal Lake Academy! She is bullied because of how she doesn't know how this school works and how she was from Japan. No one knew the reason why she transferred. Gon's mother has passed away so she only had her aunt and father. Her father moved out and went somewhere and Gon really wanted to know where he was. She asked her aunt if she could go to New York to find him because she knew New York was his favourite place. Aunt Nito agreed but had to sign her to this school because it was the only one they could find. Her dream is to find her father and to become a chef.

 **Killua:** A 14 year old calm boy who has been wanting to escape life. He is hated because his family is known for assassins and everyone thinks he is some monster. Of course he isn't, he doesn't want to be an assassin and cut ties with his family so now he lives alone in an apartment. Everyone tries to avoid him or does some random shitty ritual to make him go away even though those obviously don't work. He wants to escape but he needs education to get a job. His dream is to find his escape to become the artist he has been wanting to since he was just a kid.

 **Kurapika:** A 17 year old mature girl who has been wanting to find freedom. She is slut shamed because she already experienced something called sex even though she was under aged. It wasn't her fault though. Her family is poor so she can't do much. Her mother died which led to her and her father only. Her father only uses her for sex and money. Everyone in the school doesn't know what her father did to her but saw one of the teachers raping her. She couldn't explain to everyone because she was afraid. She wants to use her voice and body in something good for once. Her dream is to become an idol and sing and dance her feelings out to the world.

 **Leorio:** A 19 year old caring male who has been blaming himself on everything. Everyone hates him because people thought he was the one who killed his friend. Leorio thought so too. His friend died from a sickness. Leorio thought it was his fault for not helping him and caring enough for him. Everyone left him and keep laughing at him when he tries to talk to someone. Leorio has been wanting everything to stop. He decided he was going to write something that showed his emotions and thoughts to share to everyone in the school. He decided he was going to be a doctor! He just needs to learn how to. His dream is to become a doctor and a person who can spread awareness.


	2. The Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about the losers' lives and how it goes.

### Chapter 1: The Losers

"Bye Aunt Mito!" Gon yelled happily as she left her home.

Gon was very excited to go to Crystal Lake Academy. She wanted to find her father who left her so she will get education to get to the next step!

'I can do this!' Gon thought happily. What she didn't know is that her school will be a mess. 

She arrives at the gate of the school.

'Oooh.. I am getting nervouss..." Gon said hugging herself.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Someone asked.

"A-ah! S-sorry! I am just nervous..." Gon said turning around. Her eyes widen what she saw in front of her. The person she saw was a young boy with white hair and big blue eyes.

"M-my name is Gon!" Gon yelled out of nowhere.

"A-AH! Calm down!" The white haired boy yelled.

"Ah sorry! My name is Gon!" Gon said smiling.

"Oh you are new here." The white haired boy said.

"Yep!" Gon said smiling.

"Well um don't get too excited." The white haired boy said.

"Alright? What is your name?" Gon asked.

"Oh um my name is Killua." The white haired boy said silently.

"Killua. That's a nice name!" Gon said smiling. Killua was confused by her reaction.

"Y-you don't think I'm a bad person?" Killua asked.

"Why would I?" Gon asked.

"Never mind... We should go to class right now." Killua said. Killua was about to walk away until he felt a hand grab him.

"Wait! I-I want to be friends with you!" Gon yelled.

"A-alright..." Killua responded nervously. Gon looked up and had a huge smile on her face.

"We really need to go to class now. Bye." Killua said walking away.

"Bye!" Gon yelled.

'Now.. which class do I belong in?' Gon wondered.

###### 

_During lunch time in the cafeteria..._

"Killua. Do you want to sit with me?" Gon asked.

"U-uh w-well su-" Killua was about to say until he was interrupted by two assholes. 

"So this new kid is hanging out with a monster?" One of them said.

"This 'new kid' is stupid!" The other laughed loudly. Gon looked down and was about to cry.

"Why don't you guys st-" Killua was interrupted yet again.

"Why don't you shut up brat!" The bully said pulling his hair.

"Stop!" Someone yelled. They all turned to the owner of the voice. Gon's eyes widened once again. She saw a very pretty girl. She has a tall, slim figure, with chest length blond hair. She looked like a model.

"Let go of him!" She yelled once again.

"Are you seriously standing up for this monster you slut?!" The bully yelled. Gon was disgusted of what the bully just called the blond girl.

"Yeah. You should just forget about him and come with us." The other bully said walking towards her. 

'What is he doing?! I need to stop him!' Gon thought.

"You want to go for another round?" The bully said smirking and gripping the blond girl's right wrist tightly. Gon ran towards them and tried to stop the bully. However, the bully was much stronger and pushed Gon.

"What do you want brat!?" The bully yelled as he continued what he was doing. He started unbuttoning the blond girl's long sleeve shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" A scary voice appeared.

"U-uh h-hey teach..." The bully said letting go of the blond girl. The blond girl feel to the ground on her bottom.

"You do that again, you will pay big time." The teacher said. People said that this handsome teacher was the only acceptable staff here. The bully ran away while the other bully let go of Killua's hair and walked away.

"Are you guys okay?" The teacher asked. All three of them nodded. The teacher then left and the cafeteria was already empty with just the three of them here.

"Are you guys alright?" The blond girl asked buttoning back her shirt.

"We are fine but are you alright?" Killua asked.

"I'm fine." The blond girl said.

"I am Gon!" Gon said giving her hand to the blond girl. The blond girl grabbed her hand to stand up.

"Nice to meet you Gon." The blond girl said with her usual monotone voice.

"I'm Killua." Killua said.

"I'm Kurapika." The blond girl said.

"Nice to meet you!" Gon said smiling.

"Are you a new student here?" Kurapika asked.

"Yep!" Gon said.

"Sorry to disappoint you but this school isn't really the best at caring for students. Well I have to go to class now. Bye." Kurapika said walking away.

"Well I guess we should go to class too." Killua said. Gon nodded as they both walked out of the cafeteria to their next class.

###### 

As Gon and Killua went to their lockers, another commotion has started.

"Watch it!" Someone yelled.

"I am trying to get to my locker." A tall man who looks around in his late 20s said.

"Well you should at least move away!" The bully yelled kicking the man.

"Hey that's not nice!" Gon yelled.

"What do you want new kid?!" The bully yelled.

"I want you to stop!" Gon yelled.

"You think your shitty mouth will work?" The bully asked. At the edge was Kurapika looking and thinking if she should stop them or not. Is that even a question? Of course she will stop them!

"No fighting on school grounds." Kurapika said in a serious manner.

"Oh, you're standing up for him so you can fuck him?" A girl said.

"Of course not. I am simply telling them to not fight on school grounds." Kurapika said.

"If you want to get fucked so badly why not go back to your teacher." The girl said smirking.

"Why don't you set yourself a date you single bitch!" Kurapika yelled.

"Ugh what a whore. Come girls, we are leaving." The girl said walking away with the other girls.

"Now you both stop fighting." Kurapika said.

"Jeez. You're lucky this time." The bully said walking away.

"Are you alright?" Gon asked.

"Yeah I am.." The man said standing up.

"What's your name old man?" Killua asked.

"I-I'm not old! I am only 19!" The man yelled.

'He is 19!?' Gon, Killua and Kurapika thought.

"Anyways, I am Leorio. What about you guys?" The man asked.

"Killua." Killua said.

"I'm Gon!" Gon said happily.

"Kurapika." Kurapika said in her monotone voice.

"I wish this school would change..." Leorio said as he opened his locker. Gon then said something out of the blue.

"You are all Japanese." Gon said.

They all nodded with confusion as they don't know why Gon said that randomly.

"Well when I introduced myself, they all made fun of me for being Japanese." Gon said.

"Oh... I forgot to tell you that you shouldn't tell your ethnicity.. Students are really toxic here..." Killua said rubbing his head. 

"Why are students so mean to you guys?" Gon asked.

"I don't know if we should explain to you yet." Killua said.

"It's alright. You don't have to." Gon said smiling.

'She will definitely think I am a monster and be afraid of me...' Killua thought.

'She is going to think I am a murderer...' Leorio thought.

'She is going to call me a slut.' Kurapika thought.

"Are you guys alright?" Gon asked.

"Y-yeah!" Killua yelled nervously.

"I am all ears if you guys have troubles." Gon said happily as she walked away.

"Maybe we can trust her into telling her... She seems really nice.." Leorio said.

"She is nice... I just don't when we should tell her." Killua said.

"We should tell her when we know she accepts us for who we are." Kurapika said walking away.

"I guess we should go as well." Killua said. Leorio nodded.

"Bye old man." Killua said walking away.

"I-I'm not old!" Leorio yelling walking away as well.

###### 

Killua walks to his apartment while contemplating about something very important.

'Should I tell her?' Killua kept on thinking as he opened his apartment door. He then realized that he has no food.

'Shit... I have to go to the grocery store...' Killua thought as he went back out. He isn't a great cook so he always buys instant noodles and chocolate for his meals. 

He arrived at the grocery store and went to find the instant noodles and chocolate.

'Where is the instant noodles?' Killua thought. Killua went to find an employee to ask for instant noodles.

"Excuse me." Killua said.

"Yes?" The employee said.

"Where are the instant noodles?" Killua asked.

"Sorry, we have run out of instant noodles." The employee said.

"Oh alright." Killua said walking away. He was upset that there were no more instant noodles. Now he can't eat.

"Hi Killua!" He heard a familiar voice.

'Gon!' Killua thought as Gon ran to him.

"Hi Gon." Killua said.

"What are you doing here?" Gon asked.

"Getting some food." Killua answered.

"Oh did your parents ask you to get food?" Gon asked.

"No. I just came to get instant noodles." Killua said. Gon pouted.

"Instant noodles not enough! Can I come over and cook you a proper meal?" Gon asked. Killua blushed at that question but responded with a simple yes. Once Gon bought everything, she went with Killua to his apartment.

"I live by myself by the way." Killua said.

"Oh.." Gon said with a sad face.

"You don't have to feel sad. I chose to live by myself." Killua said.

"Oh alright. I will cook something that I know for sure you will enjoy!" Gon said with a face full of excitement. 

"Oh okay..." Killua said as he sat on his chair by his table.

###### 

"Here you go!" Gon said as she place curry in front of Killua.

"Thank you." Killua said.

'I trust her... She became my friend even though she was new. She cooked me food and didn't question me about living on my own...' Killua thought.

"Gon." Killua said.

"Yeah?" Gon asked.

"Sit in the chair please." Killua said pointing to the chair in front of him.

"Okay." Gon said.

"I trust you so I will tell you why those students act so toxic towards me." Killua said.

"I'm all ears." Gon said smiling gently.

'I want to see that kind of smile again...' Killua thought.

"I also know about those two but I am not the one who should tell you about them. Well my family... is full of assassins." Killua said. Gon nodded. She wasn't kidding when she said she was all ears.

"Um since our family is popular, all the students and teachers know which led them calling me a monster. I told my mom I didn't want to become an assassin but it just ended in me getting yelled at and crying. I then cut ties with them and began living on my own. People still think I am a monster because they think if I am born into that kind of family, it means that I have the intention to kill everyone. Which is false... I want to become an artist instead... Please don't think I am a monster!" Killua explained and yelled at his last sentence.

"Of course I don't think you're a monster. You became my friend while everyone else in this school made fun of me for coming here and being Japanese. You are a nice person! You are not a monster. I like you." Gon said smiling innocently. (Gon didn't think her last sentence would make Killua blush a lot).

Killua starts to blush very much.

"I should get going now. I hope I can cook for you again! The curry is in your fridge!" Gon said getting up from her chair and walking towards the door. Before, she could leave, Killua gets up from his chair and grabs Gon's wrist gently.

"I-I just want to say, you're a good cook." Killua said looking away to hide his blushing. Gon smiles.

"Thank you. I have always wanted to be a cook. Bye!" Gon said as Killua let go of her arm to let her go home.

'I think I will really like her.' Killua thought as he smiled.


	3. Study Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day and they already have a test?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some explanation of abuse. Please do not feel offended! I just needed to add some more let's say realism into this. My apologies if this is uncomfortable for you! I got the information on good websites by the way.

### Chapter 2: Study Session

'Yesterday was crazy... Hope today is better. I will stand up for my friends and not let those bullies be mean!' Gon thought as she arrived at her school.

"Hi Gon." Killua said waving.

"Hi Killua!" Gon said. They both then walked in the school.

"Move away!" Many people have said to them as they were trying to walk to their lockers.

"Jeez. I just want people to shut up or have manners!" Killua yelled. They continued walking and Killua was pissed on how their lockers have to be so far. Gon then bumped into someone as she was looking and talking to Killua. 

"My apologies, I didn't look where I was going." A voice Gon heard before. Gon stood up, dusted her skirt and looked in front of her.

"It's alright Kurapika! I am sorry too! I didn't pay attention to where I was walking." Gon said smiling.

"No need to apologize. Now be safe to class." Kurapika said as she walked away.

"At least someone has manners." Gon said.

"Well of course she does. She is an actual good student. A top student." Killua said.

"Then why do people call her "slut"? What does that even mean?" Gon asked.

"You shouldn't know." Killua said.

"Is it that bad?" Gon asked.

"I guess you can say." Killua said chuckling a bit of how innocent Gon is.

"I think I know the meaning from a song... Sweet...Little....Unforgettable Thing!" Gon yells.

"I wish it meant that but it doesn't." Killua said.

"I know. I just know slut is a bad word used to insult people but I didn't think it was that bad." Gon said.

"Why do you wanna know what slut means?" Killua asked.

"Because I wanna know why people call Kurapika that." Gon said.

"I am sure she will tell you one day." Killua said.

"Finally at our lockers!" Gon yelled. Killua smiled at Gon then continued opening his locker.

"We have health right?" Gon asked.

"Yep." Killua answered. Gon and Killua got everything they needed and walked to health class.

"You're in the same class as us Leorio?" Gon asked as she saw Leorio in front of health class.

"Yeah. Not for the same subject. This school may look nice on the outside but there is barley any room in the inside. This is a split class for two subjects. Literacy and health. I am here for literacy." Leorio said as he walked in. Gon and Killua then walked in and only found Kurapika in there.

"Students like to be late.." Killua said sighing as he went to his desk. Gon then went to her desk and waited for the teacher.

"The teacher also likes to be late. He doesn't even want to teach but he does because of one student." Leorio said.

"Which student?" Gon asked.

"Kurapika. Duh." A girl student said as she walked in.

"Of course he would come because of that slut." Another girl student walked in. They both then went to their seats.

"Wha-" Gon was interrupted.

"Stop calling her a slut." Leorio said.

"She probably seduced him to stand up for her." The girl whispered to her friend.

"Shouldn't you two girls mind your business and not call other girls sluts?" A male student walked in.

"Neon sama~" The two girls yelled with love in their eyes.

"I don't even know how I am a slut." Kurapika said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" One of the girls said with laughter as more students came in.

"Slut means a woman with many sexual partners. I in fact have no partners at all." Kurapika stated.

'That's what slut means?!' Gon thought with shock

"Yeah you do! You have-" The girl was then interrupted by the teacher coming in.

"Alright class shut up. Now for the people are doing health, you are going to page 45 to read about types of abuse. People who are doing literacy, write an essay about something you are passionate about." The teacher said.

"Kurapika is probably passionate about Mr.Biv aka our own teacher." The girls whispered to each other.

'Those girls are mean.' Gon thought as she read page 45.

'Types of abuse... Physical abuse, verbal abuse, neglect and sexual abuse...' Gon read through the page and was horrified of how horrible people can be.

"The new girl Gon is so stupid." Some students whispered. Gon was upset but tried to ignored it.

"I know right.. Being friends with such losers. She is honestly going to become a loser as well." Another student whispered.

"She is a loser." Another whispered.

"Alright. I forgot to remind you guys, you have a test on health next week. All of you. So that means the students who are in for literacy as well have to do the health test." Mr. Biv explained.

Most of the students groaned and were freaking out.

###### 

_At the end of school..._

"Kurapika! Please help me study!" Leorio begged in front of the lockers.

"Alright." Kurapika said.

"Really?!" Leorio asked with happiness in his eyes.

"Studying is important." Kurapika said.

"Thank you!" Leorio yelled.

"Can we join as well?" Killua asked.

"Yeah! Can we?" Gon asked. Kurapika nodded.

"Let's go to the school library." Kurapika said as she started walking.

They arrived at the library and took a seat at a table.

"Is there anything you guys need help with?" Kurapika asked.

"I need help on the difference between neglect and verbal abuse." Leorio said.

"The person who is neglecting their child means they are failing to care properly. Verbal abuse is someone criticizing, insulting, denouncing someone." Kurapika explained.

"Oh thanks." Leorio said.

"You should write notes. Mr. Biv said it will be an open book test." Kurapika said.

"I-I'm not the best at writing notes." Leorio said.

"Oh alright. Try to remember then or type your notes and print them out." Kurapika said.

"I am poor... I don't have a printer." Leorio said.

"Oh okay. Let's meet up after school to study so you will remember." Kurapika said. Leorio nodded.

_After studying..._

"Thank you Kurapika!" Gon yelled.

"No need to thank me. I just have done what is best." Kurapika stated.

"You sound just like a robot." Leorio said jokingly.

"I assure you I am not a robot." Kurapika said.

"Well bye Kurapika. Bye old man!" Killua said walking with Gon.

"I'M NOT OLD!" Leorio yelled.

"Bye!" Gon yelled.

"Bye." Leorio and Kurapika said.

"Are you alright?" Leorio asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Kurapika asked.

"You seem to be quite cautious." Leorio said.

"I am just being careful." Kurapika said as she walked away.

'Hope I do good on the test...' Leorio thought.

"Oh Leorio." Kurapika said as she stopped walking.

"Yeah?" Leorio asked.

"Here." Kurapika went to him and gave him a paper.

"What is this?" Leorio asked.

"They are notes." Kurapika said.

"A-are you giving me this?" Leorio asked.

"Yeah. You seem to have trouble remembering. I was working on it while studying. I don't want you to fail." Kurapika said as she walked away.

'I guess she does care about people.' Leorio thought as he also walked away.

###### 

Leorio walked to his apartment and started studying.

'Time to study.' Leorio thought. He then looked around his room and saw his medical book.

'I wish I was able to become a doctor...' Leorio thought. He then continued studying. He then looked at his medical book again.

'I won't let anyone stop me. I am going to become a doctor.' Leorio thought as he grabbed his medical book and started reading.

'I will become a doctor. I won't let people put me down and tell me I will never become a doctor after murdering a friend... I will become a doctor to redeem myself and to protect people from the sickness my friend had.' Leorio thought as he started reading his book.

###### 

"Leorio are you okay?" Gon asked.

"Yeah.. I just slept late.." Leorio said.

"It's not good to sleep late. You should have some decent sleep." Kurapika said.

"I know... But I just couldn't sleep..." Leorio said.

"You're screwed.. We have class right now. Get going old man." Killua said.

"I'm not old!" Leorio yelled.

'I know he wasn't studying for the health test... He must have been studying for his future. I wish I can be able to control what I can be for my future...' Kurapika thought as she walked to class.


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika starts practicing for her dream but never realizes someone is watching her.

### Chapter 3: Dreams

"Do we study?" Killua asked.

"I don't think we need to. It's been five days and you guys seem to have all the information you need." Kurapika said.

"Alright then. Bye." Killua said walking away.

"Bye!" Gon yelled while walking away with Killua. Gon and Killua now walk home and to school together since their places are close. They became great friends.

"I have to go now. Bye Leorio. Good luck on the test." Kurapika said as she walked away.

"Bye." Leorio said walking away.

###### 

_The day before the test, after school..._

Kurapika starts walking around the school to make sure no one is doing stupid things. She then stops at the gym.

'The gym... Hmm...' Kurapika thought as she walked in.

'No one is here...' Kurapika thought as she looked around. She then closed the gym door she used to walk in and walked on the stage. 

She started dancing and singing her heart out. She has always wanted to become an idol.

_When she was 5 years old..._

_Idols are one of Kurapika's favourite things. She has always wanted to become one. Her mother always told her to follow her dreams and don't let anyone stop her._

_"Mother! I want to become an idol when I grow up!" Kurapika said excitedly to her mother._

_"Kurapika my dear. Follow your dreams. Don't let anyone stop you." Kurapika's mother said smiling gently and patting Kurapika's head._

_Kurapika loved her mother very much and thought she was her only parent because of how her father was. She wished to be with her forever._

_One year later..._

_Kurapika's mother passed away from cancer which left Kurapika in misery and despair. The only thing that made Kurapika stay alive was the note Kurapika's mother left for Kurapika to keep. Kurapika always makes sure to read the letter every night to keep in memory of her mother. The note said what her mother always said. 'Follow your dreams.'_

_The note (WARNING: Very weird and embarrassing for me but please don't mind it! <3)_

_'Follow Your Dreams.'_

_Don't be sad  
None of this is bad  
Go to the pathway of your dreams  
Like it's adding to your cream  
Even though I am not here  
There is nothing to fear  
Just remember to always  
Follow Your Dreams_

_"You're still reading that note?" Kurapika's father asked with a tint of anger._

_"Yeah... It makes me feel happy..." Kurapika said smiling at the note._

_"There are many other things that would make you happy." Kurapika's father said as he went to sit beside Kurapika and rub her thigh._

_'This note is a symbol of mother...' Kurapika thought as she fell asleep._

"That's an amazing performance." Someone said as they came in.

Kurapika realized what happened and started blushing like crazy.

"M-Mr. Lucilfer! I-It's nothing like that! I-I just wanted to t-try something!" Kurapika said nervously with lots of stuttering. It's not often where you hear Kurapika getting embarrassed and stuttering.

Mr. Lucilfer started laughing which made Kurapika pout.

"You sound like we have never been friends before." Mr. Lucilfer said as he continued laughing.

"I-It's still embarrassing..." Kurapika mumbled looking away while crossing her arms.

_When Kurapika was 10..._

_"D-daddy... Can I go play outside?" Kurapika asked nervously._

_"As long as you are safe. Don't talk to strangers, don't do anything dangerous, behave and come back before 6 PM." Her father continued on and on about what she can't do._

_"Okay." Kurapika said as she walked out of the house and started walking._

_'These flowers look beautiful...' Kurapika thought as she crouched down to look at the flowers._

_"Those are beautiful flowers aren't they?" A voice said. Kurapika turned around and saw an old man going closer._

_"Can you move please?" Kurapika asked. She was about to run away but the old man gripped her wrist._

_"Why don't you just come with me?" The old man asked while smirking. Kurapika started to tear up because she was terrified of what was going to happen._

_"Stop!" Another voice yelled. The old man turned to the source of the voice while Kurapika was closing her eyes tightly. The old man was knocked off which made Kurapika open her eyes and start freaking out. What was happening? What was she going to do? How will she tell her father this? She started crying._

_"Hey don't cry... Calm down.." The voice was from a handsome man who knocked off the old man. Kurapika began to breathe heavily and started calming down._

_"T-Thank you... I-I am s-sorry..." Kurapika tried to say._

_"Hey hey, don't apologize. I am doing what needs to be done." The handsome man said. He then decided to introduce himself._

_"I am Kuroro Lucilfer. What's your name?" The handsome man asked._

_"I-I am K-Kurapika..." Kurapika said._

_"Nice to meet you Kurapika! I hope we can become friends." Kuroro said._

_"O-Okay." Kurapika said._

_After that, Kurapika and Kuroro meet up everyday at the same time until Kuroro had a job and Kurapika had to school. Coincidentally, they are both in the same environment but can't make any contact because of Kuroro's contract. Kurapika thought Kuroro as her hero._

Kuroro started laughing more.

"How is this funny?!" Kurapika asked while pouting.

"Sorry sorry! It's just that I haven't seen you like this since you were 12!" Kuroro yelled.

"I-It hasn't been that long..." Kurapika mumbled.

"Oh trust me... It has... But I am glad seeing you like this." Kuroro said. Kurapika started blushing but then realized their age differences. Kurapika would hate to admit but she had a thing for Kuroro but never really noticed the ages... Kuroro is 26 while Kurapika is only 17 which can make Kuroro go to jail and not become successful.

"Don't tell anyone about this..." Kurapika said.

"Alright alright. I won't, I will keep this to myself." Kuroro said.

"No! Pretend you never saw that!" Kurapika yelled still with lots of embarrassment which Kuroro thought it was cute.

"Too late! I recorded the whole thing!" Kuroro said.

"Delete it!" Kurapika yelled.

"If I did, it will still be at the security cameras." Kuroro said. Kurapika then looked around and blushed even more.

"That wasn't me!" Kurapika yelled childishly. Who knew she can still act like an adorable child?

"Hahaha! No worries, no one will show. This will be our little secret." Kuroro said winking and walked out of the gym. Kurapika started freaking out but decided to keep calm and walked out of the gym to walk back to her house.

'Oh right... We ran out of food... Time for a grocery trip...' Kurapika thought as she took the pathway to the supermarket.

###### 

Killua had to go to the grocery store because he decided to cook more instead of just eating instant noodles. He decided to call Gon for help since Gon has been really helping him with his lifestyle.

"Hey Gon." Killua said.

"Hi Killua!" Gon yelled running towards him. They then started walking to the grocery store.

###### 

'Wonder what we need...' Kurapika thought as she looked around. She didn't know what her father would like but she knew she needs to get something nutritious.

"Kurapika!" Someone yelled. Kurapika jumped but remained calm and turned to see who it was.

"Hi Killua and Gon." Kurapika said.

"Are you shopping for food as well?" Killua asked.

"Yeah. I have been running out.." Kurapika said.

"We can shop together!" Gon said with excitement.

"Oh alright." Kurapika said.

"What are you trying to get?" Gon asked.

"To be honest... I Don't know. I just want to get something healthy for my father and I." Kurapika said.

'Hmm...' Gon thought.

"Maybe you can get (insert something because I honestly don't know anything)." Gon said.

"Oh alright. Thank you." Kurapika said.

'I wish I could see Kurapika smile.' Gon thought. Kurapika thanked Killua and Gon for helping her and bought the things she needed for dinner.

"Does Kurapika ever smile?" Gon asked.

"I am sure everyone has smiled at least once but I never seen her smile." Killua said.

"I want to see her smile." Gon said.

"I am sure you will." Killua said.

###### 

"I'm home." Kurapika said as she walked into her house.

"Hello Kurapika. I see you bought food. Thank you." Kurapika's father said.

"Yeah. I will cook something for dinner." Kurapika said as she started walking to the kitchen.

"Oh there is no need to." Kurapika's father said.

"Why?" Kurapika asked.

"We are going to someone's place for dinner. Please be daddy's doll and wear a dress of my favourite." Kurapika's father said.

"Okay." Kurapika said as she placed her groceries and walked to her room.

She wondered what was going to happen. She was definitely scared but had to do what she was told or who knows what would happen to her. She found her father's favourite dress which made Kurapika embarrassed.

'This dress is quite something...' Kurapika thought. The dress was a light blue off the shoulder dress. Kurapika was relieved the dress was long but was scared how it was off the shoulder. She then changed her clothes and thought that it was quite pretty, however, not something she would wear.

'If someone I know saw me in this... It will be the end of my life...' Kurapika thought.

"We're going now." Kurapika heard her father said. Kurapika decided to disguise herself a bit by putting a half ponytail and tying it with a rubber band and have a ribbon on it tying into a bow.

"I'm ready." Kurapika said.

"You look beautiful." Kurapika's father said smiling. Kurapika started freaking out but went into the car with her father.

###### 

"We're here." Kurapika's father said. Her father and Kurapika got out of the car and went inside the building they have arrived to.

'I wonder what we are here for...' Kurapika thought.

"What are we here for?" Kurapika asked.

"There is a very special opportunity for you." Kurapika's father said. Kurapika just nodded and continued walking with him. Her father knocked on the door in the far right of the hall which was answered.

"Oh thank goodness you are here!" A man said. They both went inside and sat on a couch.

"Now, please sign this contract." The man said as he handed a sheet to Kurapika.

"What is this contract for?" Kurapika asked.

"Oh it's nothing important. You will know tonight." Kurapika's father said.

"I need to know now just in case." Kurapika said.

"Be a good girl and just sign it." Kurapika's father said.

"Alright." Kurapika said as she signed the contract. That was the worst decision in her life but she couldn't do anything else.

###### 

Kurapika went to her room, changed into her pajamas and lied on her bed.

'What was that contract even for!?' Kurapika thought with anger.

Kurapika kept on thinking and thinking and eventually fell asleep.

###### 

Kurapika walked to school and noticed people laughing and calling her slut. However, Kurapika decided to not listen to them and just follow her dreams.

"Hi Kurapika." A voice said. Kurapika turned around and saw Leorio.

"Good morning Leorio." Kurapika said.

"You seem to be in deep thought. Anything bothering you?" Leorio asked.

"Nothing in particular.. Maybe because of the health test today?" Kurapika said.

"OH GOSH I FORGOT WE HAD THE TEST TODAY!" Leorio yelled freaking out. Kurapika chuckled a bit which made Leorio shocked. Kurapika then noticed what she did and coughed.

"Sorry, it's just that it's an open book test so there is nothing to panic about." Kurapika said looking serious as ever.

"Y-you just laughed a bit!" Leorio yelled.

"Why are you so loud old man!?" Killua yelled at Leorio.

"I'M NOT OLD! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" Leorio exclaimed.

"I got here a second ago with Gon. Also, why were you yelling?" Killua asked.

"Kurapika chuckled!" Leorio yelled.

"She did?! I don't believe you!" Killua yelled.

"SHE DID! YOU DID DIDN'T YOU?!" Leorio exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurapika said.

"WHY IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME!!???" Leorio yelled. 

Gon turned to look at Kurapika and realized a gentle and pretty smile on her face. She wants to see her smile more like that.


	5. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have done the health test! However, what happens after?

### Chapter 4: Test

The day of the health test. The day the four of them need to pass. Gon wants to make her aunt proud. Killua wants to get out of school. Kurapika wants to prove to her father she is independent. Leorio wants to become a doctor. This test is very important to them even if it is just for one subject.

'Ahhh what is thiis abouttt again!!?!?' Gon thought.

'This is pretty easy.' Killua thought.

'I got this! I can finish my paper!' Leorio thought.

'One more question.' Kurapika thought.

Kurapika finished first like always and hand it to her teacher.

"Thank you. You may go back to your seat." Mr. Biv said. Kurapika nodded and walked to her seat.

'I hope those three do good.' Kurapika thought.

Killua then got up to return his test, after was Gon and lastly Leorio.

###### 

"That test was wild!" Leorio yelled eating his lunch.

"Yeah..." Killua said sighing.

"I have also been wondering... If it was an open book test... Why did we study so much?" Leorio asked looking at Kurapika.

"I guess I wanted to spend more time with you guys." Kurapika said.

"You could of told us! We can always have plans!" Gon yelled smiling.

"My father wouldn't let me." Kurapika said.

"May I join you guys?" A voice said. They all looked at the source of voice and were shocked to see someone like them be with them.

"Hi Neon!" Gon yelled.

"Sure you can join us." Killua said. 

"Thank you." Neon said as he sat down.

"Is there any reason you're here?" Leorio asked.

"Not really... I just wanted to sit with you guys." Neon said.

"Yay!" Gon yelled.

''Yay?" Neon asked with confusion.

"It's nice to have more people with us!" Gon said smiling. 

"O-oh um o-okay..." Neon said nervously.

"Hey Neon! What are you doing here with these losers?!" A voice asked. The voice was from a tall male student with a group of guys. They were definitely the popular guys, you can just tell from their looks and vibes.

They are also the ones who bully them the most.

Sky, the leader of the group. Bill, the one who bullies Killua and Gon. Austin, the one who bullies Leorio. Lastly, Kevin, the one who sexually harasses Kurapika.

"Yeah! These losers are way below us!" Bill said grabbing onto Killua's and Gon's hair tightly.

"S-stop..." Gon said trying not to feel the pain that Bill was causing.

"Where is my lunch money idiot!?" Austin yells kicking Leorio in the stomach.

"Why would I give you MY money!?" Leorio yells clutching his stomach.

"What are you guys doing?!" Neon yelled in fear.

"Showing you that they are useless. However, I do not blame you for being here. This slut is at least worth something." Kevin said in a seductive voice as he pulls Kurapika closer to him and starts rubbing her thigh.

"L-let g-go of me..." Kurapika said trying to escape.

"Stop!" Neon yelled but no one listened.

"Still don't know why this pussy became your friend!" Bill yelled at Killua while gripping onto Gon's hair tighter.

"Don't call her that!" Killua yelled.

"Jeez, what a horrible person. You won't donate to a person in need!" Austin said continuing to beat up Leorio.

"Y-you don't need my money..." Leorio said trying to resist the pain/

"Are you having fun you whore? Shall we go a bit further?" Kevin asked while having his hand going up in Kurapika's top and groping her.

"S-stop..." Kurapika said trying to make Kevin's hand let go of her breast.

"I told you guys to stop!" Neon yelled beating up Bill, Austin and Kevin.

"Who do you think you are for beating up my gang!?" Sky yelled punching Neon.

"I don't think of myself as anything! You guys are the ones doing the unthinkable!" Neon yelled kicking Sky. They then both had their hands trying to push each other.

"All of you stop!" A teacher yelled. They all looked at the teacher and were ALL sent to the office.

"Why are we all here?" Leorio asked.

"Because you guys were witnesses." The principal said.

"Well I don't think we feel comfortable sitting beside them. Especially Kurapika who is right beside Kevin..." Killua said pointing to the side where the bullies are.

"It doesn't matter." The principal said.

"I don't think it matters either." Kevin said rubbing Kurapika's thigh.

"Stop..." Kurapika whispered. Kevin let go of her thigh realizing that he should listen instead.

"Why were you guys fighting?" The principal said directing the question towards Sky and Neon.

"Because Sky and his gang have been harassing students!" Neon yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Sky asked.

"Bill started pulling Killua and Gon's hair! Austin was beating up Leorio! Kevin was sexually harassing Kurapika!" Neon yelled.

"Neon. You don't get it. They are lower than us. Even though Gon is new, she is stupid to become their friends." The principal explained.

"How are they lower than us?! They are human as well!" Neon yelled standing up from his chair.

"Sit back down." The principal demanded. Neon sat back down waiting for an explanation.

"Those three have done very horrible things. Leorio not caring for his friend which resulted in his death. Killua being born in a family full of assassins. Kurapika having an inappropriate relationship with her teacher. Gon just being friends with them makes her apart of them." The principal said.

"Those aren't good reasons. Leorio did care for his friend. He just didn't notice which isn't his fault. Killua was born like all of us. Just because he was born into a specific family makes him a horrible person?! I don't have any kind of relationship with the teacher. Gon shouldn't be apart of this just for being friends with us." Kurapika explained.

"Then explain what happened that night with the teacher." The principal said. 

"It wasn't her fault." Leorio said.

"Of course it was her fault." The principal said.

'What happened?' Gon questioned herself.

"It was the teacher's fault!" Leorio yelled.

"How? He didn't do anything." The principal asked.

"He-" Leorio was then interrupted.

"It may be my fault but it doesn't make me a horrible person!" Kurapika yelled.

"Yes it does! Mr. Biv is now crazy because of you!" The principal yelled.

"It still doesn't explain how other students and teachers are allowed to treat us like this!" Kurapika yelled.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a slut you would know!" The principal yelled. Kurapika was shocked of the principal calling her that so she stayed silent.

"We are still human." Killua said.

"We all have feelings! Why can't you accept that! What these students have done to us was horrible! They should be disciplined!" Gon yelled.

"Shut up all of you! Get out of my office! I don't want this to happen again you low like people!" The principal yelled. They all left the room with most of the angry and the bullies laughing.

"The principal is stupid." Killua said wanting to beat him up.

"I agree." Gon said sighing.

"Are you okay Kurapika? He literally called you a slut." Leorio asked.

"I'm alright." Kurapika said.

"Well she is a slut." Sky said.

"A beautiful slut." Kevin said caressing Kurapika's hair.

"Class has started awhile ago. We should go." Kurapika said. They all went to class.

###### 

_After school, they got their texts back..._

"We got our results!" Leorio yelled. Neon sighed.

"Is everything alright Neon?" Gon asked.

"I didn't have any notes so I didn't get a good mark..." Neon said showing a 65%.

"Maybe next time you can study with us." Killua said.

"Yeah! Kurapika is a really good help!" Gon said. Kurapika got embarrassed by that statement but tried to hide it.

"I got a 70%" Gon said wanting to be better.

"I got an 84%" Leorio said.

"I beat you old man!" Killua said showing his 97%. Killua and Leorio had a challenge of who was going to get a higher mark. Seems like Killua did.

"Woah!" Gon yelled.

"What did you get Kurapika?" Neon asked.

"100%" Kurapika said.

"Dammit Kurapika beat me." Killua said.

"You're so smart!" Gon yelled.

"It was only because I wrote a lot of notes." Kurapika said.

"Well I should go now. Bye." Neon said.

"Bye!" They all yelled walking their way home.

###### 

_A year ago..._

_"Kurapika please come here." Mr. Biv said. Kurapika went towards him because he was her teacher._

_"Is there anything you need?" Kurapika asked. Mr. Biv smirked._

_"Actually there is..." Mr. Biv said getting up from his chair and going near Kurapika. Kurapika was freaking out but she didn't know what to do so she let whatever happened._

_"Stay still." Mr. Biv demanded as he pushed Kurapika to the ground and went on top of her. He then started stripping her._

_"What a beautiful body you have..." Mr. Biv said._

_"S-stop..." Kurapika said tearing up. Mr. Biv didn't listen and licked Kurapika's neck. Mr. Biv continued doing whatever he wanted to Kurapika but they didn't know someone was watching and recording them._

_That was when everyone called Kurapika a slut because they thought she seduced him._

Kurapika doesn't want to remember that day. She wants to forget about her teacher raping her but she can't. People won't stop mentioning it and she always have a memory of him when she is raped by someone.

"I'm home." Kurapika said.

"Ah sweetie welcome home. After your bath please come to my room." Kurapika's father said. Kurapika didn't want to but nodded so she wouldn't have to get in trouble.

Kurapika went to take a shower (she always takes a shower after school) and tried to stay in there as long as she can.

"Honey, you are taking quite long. If you don't finish in ten seconds, I will come in." Her father said. Kurapika started panicking and went out of the shower as quickly as possible but tripped because of how slippery it was. It was already ten seconds and her father was in. Kurapika quickly grabbed a towel to cover herself and closed her eyes tightly.

"Sweetie. Let go of the towel and show me your body." Her father said.

'Oh no he is drunk...no wonder he is acting like this in this time of day...' Kurapika thought as she gripped onto her towel tightly. Her father got angry at her and forced himself on her. However, Kurapika's grip on the towel was very strong.

"Open your eyes and let go of the towel!" Her father yelled. Kurapika gave in and obeyed him. Her father sighed.

"I won't do anything to you." Her father said as he got off her. Kurapika sighed in relieve.

"You know the contract you signed?" Kurapika's father asked. Kurapika nodded slowly.

"That contract was for a job at the night club. We need money. Some days you will work as a prostitute which is Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday while the other days you work as a bartender. It will give us a lot of money." Her father said.

"Why can't you work?" Kurapika asked.

"Don't question me and just listen!" Her father yelled as he gripped onto the towel. Kurapika nodded.

"Your work will start tonight. It's a Monday so you will start as a bartender. Get ready. Your shift is in an hour." Her father said. He then left and gave Kurapika her uniform.

Kurapika puts on her uniform and feels uncomfortable that she is going to work in that kind of environment and as a prostitute for some days. However, it's for money so she has no choice.

'I guess I should start going now.' Kurapika thought as she found the map in her room. She walked outside of her house and walked to the night club.

###### 

Leorio was the kind of guy who likes to go to a bar for drinks however he goes to night clubs because this specific night club has drinks for the cheapest price.

Leorio started walking to the night club and was thinking what drink he should get. Maybe a beer would do for tonight. He went inside, went to the bartender section and asked for a beer.

"One beer please." Leorio said while realizing who he was talking to.

"Wait Kurapika?! Why are you working here?" Leorio asked. Kurapika then realized as well.

"Leorio? I guess I did take you for a drinking guy..." Kurapika mumbled.

"Answer my question." Leorio said.

"My father and I needs money so he made me work here." Kurapika explained.

"So he made you work and instead of finding a job himself?" Leorio asked in disbelief. He hated Kurapika's father in every way. He was just so suspicious.

"Yeah. I tried asking him that but he got mad at me for questioning me. Anyways I will get your beer." Kurapika said as she started getting Leorio his beer.

"Here you go." Kurapika said as she gave him his beer.

"Thanks." Leorio said. Kurapika continued doing her job while Leorio was questioning everything. Leorio finished his drink and went out which left Kurapika walking home.


	6. An Unknown Email

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neon receives a strange email from a user name 'Unknown' and he tries to figure out who it is from.

### Chapter 5: An Unknown Email

Neon opened his computer and decided to see what his friend wanted to show him. He opened his emails and checked what his friend sent him.

'Did he really just sent me a porn site? How disgusting of him...' Neon thought as he exit out of his emails, but then he got a notification.

'Email.... from 'Unknown'...' Neon thought. Neon never really learned about these kinds of things so he opened the email and what he saw terrified him.

' "Do what I say and you and your loser friends will be okay..." This sounds crazy but let's keep reading... "If you continue hanging out with those losers, I will post something about you and your loser friends that you guys don't want anyone to know... You can prevent this by ignoring them and never hanging out with them.' Neon read through the email. He thought it was fake because even though he knew this little of the internet, he knew not to listen to any of those kinds of emails. However, this kind of email isn't fake.

###### 

Neon continued hanging out with Gon and the others being completely oblivious to what just happened the other night.

"Thank you Neon for hanging out with us!" Gon said smiling.

"W-why are you thanking me?" Neon asked.

"Well everyone else decides to avoid us or bully us so we feel that we should thank you." Killua said.

"It's very nice of you." Kurapika said. 

"Yeah. You really didn't have to." Leorio said. Neon started blushing at all the things they are saying.

"W-well! Um! I-I just thought you guys needed a f-friend!" Neon said. They all continued talking and never realized someone was watching them getting ready to expose them.

###### 

_After lunch..._

"Omg Neon actually did that?" whispers were heard everywhere.

'What's happening?' Neon thought.

"Omg she did that?" More whispers about them were heard.

"W-what's going on?" Neon asked a student.

"Check the internet." She said while trying not to laugh as she walked away.

"Okay?" Neon was confused about her behaviour but he decided to check the internet.

Neon was shocked of what he saw. He saw many pages and videos about him and his friends and they weren't good. 

Pictures of Gon's father being a hunter. (Hunters are very hated in their school)

Pictures of Killua having blood all over his body. (It said he killed a person but he really just killed animals like bears to protect his younger siblings)

Pictures of Leorio looking at hentai. (He only did it because his old friend told him to read it and he thought it was going to get more family friendly)

Videos of Kurapika from a porn site. (She was there because her father wanted to teach her a lesson)

Voice messages of Neon wanting to be a superhero. (Neon wanted to be LIKE a superhero by protecting his friends but it seems that he said it in a different way)

'That's why everyone is whispering about us?!' Neon thought as he put his phone away.

"Awww Neon wants to be a hero so badly." Male students were mocking him.

"I-it's not like that." Neon said.

"Aww is Neon now going to cry?" They kept mocking him.

"Jeez aren't you guys the childish ones." A voice said which Neon thought was very angelic and soothing. It was from Kurapika and she was with the others.

"Oh well look what we have here?" The male student said.

"The rest of the losers." The other male student said.

"What is with all the videos and pictures on the internet?!" Leorio exclaimed.

"It wasn't us. However, it definitely made you guys seem more worse then you guys are. Gon is a daughter of a disgusting hunter, Killua actually killed people, Leorio is a pervert, Kurapika is more of a slut than we thought and Neon is a 5 year old." The male student said.

"He isn't a disgusting hunter!" Gon yelled.

"I didn't kill people! I killed animals to protect my siblings!" Killua yelled.

"The hentai was from my friend and I thought it was family friendly because that's what he told me." Leorio said.

"I didn't mean it for it to be on some site." Kurapika said.

"I meant it in another way." Neon said.

"EXCUSES EXCUSES!" The male student yelled laughing as he walked away.

"That bitch is so annoying..." Leorio mumbled.

"Lots of people are." Killua said. Gon then started crying.

"Gon are you alright?" Killua asked.

"Y-yeah.. It's just I don't want people to hate me." Gon said sobbing. Kurapika bent down to her level and gave her a tissue.

"T-thank you." Gon said using the tissue to wipe her tears.

"If they do anything bad to you, we will protect you." Killua said. The rest nodded.

"Y-you d-don't have to." Gon said.

"We want to." Leorio said.

"L-let's go to class." Gon said. The rest agreed and they all started walking to their assigned classes.

###### 

_After School..._

"Bye guys!" Gon yelled as she and Killua walk together.

"Bye!" The rest yelled.

###### 

"I'm home." Kurapika said as she entered her house.

"Hello sweetie. I need to talk to you about something." Kurapika's father said.

"Yeah?" Kurapika asked.

"I saw on the internet that someone knows about our little secret... Did you tell anybody?" Her father asked while glaring.

"Why would I tell anybody?" Kurapika asked feeling scared.

"How am I supposed to know?" Her father asked.

"I didn't tell anybody." Kurapika said.

"Then why is it on the internet?!" Her father exclaimed grabbing her left wrist tightly and raising it close to her face.

"H-how am I supposed to know?" Kurapika asked nervously.

"Maybe because you told someone and they decided to try to find the information and POST IT!" Her father yelled.

"I-I'm sorry..." Kurapika mumbled with eyes full of tears. His grip softened.

"Sweetie... You know I start getting in the mood when you are vulnerable." Her father said in a calm voice.

"D-don't do anything..." Kurapika said.

"When did you become so demanding?" Her father asked while his voice went more threatening.

###### 

"Aunt Mito..." Gon said.

"Yes?" Aunt Mito asked.

"Was dad really a hunter?" Gon asked. Aunt Mito's eyes widened.

"H-he was..." Aunt Mito said looking down.

"Don't cry Aunt Mito. I don't think hunters are bad." Gon said smiling. Aunt Mito hugged Gon.

"You've grown up so much.... Please don't change.." Aunt Mito said sobbing.

"I love you." Gon said hugging back.

###### 

'Jeez... That was a horrible day... More bitches coming over to us and bullying us...' Killua thought as he laid down on his bed. He then checked his phone and saw lots of death threats.

'Oh my! Ask before judge IDIOTS!' Killua yelled in his mind as he threw his phone on the carpet and stared at his ceiling.

'Gon is a kind girl... She became my friend... She brought all of us together basically... I am glad she is here.' Killua thought smiling. He then got up and decided to grab some chocolate.

'There is no more chocolate?!' Killua thought with shock. He then sighed and decided to go to the closest shop possible to get chocolate.

"Do you know where the chocolate is?" Killua asked. The employee turned around and was shocked.

"Killua!?" Leorio exclaimed.

"Oh hi. Okay so old man, can you show me where the chocolate is please?" Killua asked.

"First of all I am not old. Second I don't wok here." Leorio said.

"I never said you did. Can you please show me where the chocolate is?" Killua asked again.

"It's literally behind you..." Leorio said.

"Oh." Killua said as he turned around and grabbed 10 packs of chocolate.

"Don't you think that's too much?" Leorio asked.

"Nope. It's perfect for me." Killua said.

"I don't think that's healthy. Actually, I do know that isn't healthy." Leorio said.

"It's fine." Killua said going to the cashier but was grabbed on the shoulder by Leorio.

"Wait wait wait wait! No! That is unhealthy! You should care about your health more!" Leorio yelled.

"Fine..." Killua said putting the chocolates back.

"Good. Now here, have these kale chips." Leorio said giving Killua kale chips.

"Are you sure? I don't think I should have it.." Killua said.

"It will be a good start to being healthy!" Leorio said. Killua sighed and gave in.

###### 

"Neon." Neon's father said.

"Yes?" Neon asked.

"I have been informed something from the internet... You were always popular but now you are much more popular but in a different way..." Neon's father said.

"I know that..." Neon mumbled.

"Great so you also know that almost everybody in the school hates you?" Neon's father asked. Neon nodded slowly.

"Sorry... I was blackmailed... They said if I don't stop hanging out with "the losers" then we will all be exposed. I didn't believe it so I just ignored it..." Neon explained.

"It's alright son... I will try to find who that blackmailer is. I am so sorry you have to go through this." Neon's father said. Neon nodded and walked back to his room.

He went to his computer again and got an email from the same unknown person.

'Tell Kurapika to meet me behind the school at 5 PM. Or else I will do something to Gon and Killua...' Neon read through the email and was quite disturbed and confused but decided to ignore it because if he doesn't want to torture Kurapika. However, he doesn't want to torture Gon or Killua..

'I will protect Gon and Killua.' Neon thought as he closed his computer.

###### 

_Next day at the end of the school day..._

"Hey Neon." A male student said. Neon turned around and tried to act tough.

"What do you want Andrew?" Neon asked.

"Well I want to tell you that you shouldn't ignore the emails you have been getting." Andrew said as he walked away.

"Tch... Is he being serious?" Neon asked himself. He sighed and prayed that Kurapika would be okay. He texted Kurapika about everything for her to understand. Kurapika said she will be okay and agreed to meet the person. Neon was getting nervous so he decided to hide and see what is happening.

###### 

_At five pm...._

"Hey." Andrew said.

"Hello. What do you need?" Kurapika asked.

"W-well I was thinking... if you can be my g-g-g-g-girlfriend?" Andrew asked nervously. He was usually very brave and cocky but when it comes to his love, he turns the opposite.

"I don't know..." Kurapika looked down.

"U-um w-well y-you h-have t-time." Andrew said looking away blushing.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." Kurapika said walking away.

"That was scary..." Andrew mumbled under his breath.

'Confessions are much more than scary. It takes lots of commitment and determination. I hope she accepts.' Andrew thought as he walked back to his house.


	7. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is a ball of happiness. She is a sunshine that everyone needs when they are gloomy.

### Chapter 6: Sunshine

"Killua are you okay?" Gon asked. Killua looks up from the ground.

"Yeah..." Killua silently said.

"I'm all ears Killua." Gon said sitting next to Killua.

"Well... some guys pushed me down and told me no one loves me..." Killua said looking down.

"Don't believe them! They are being bullies! Everyone has at least one person who loves them! You just need to be patient!" Gon said. Killua looked at Gon and smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you really. I feel much better." Killua said.

"That's what friends are for!" Gon said having the brightest smile Killua has ever seen.

"We should head home." Killua said standing up.

"Yep!" Gon said standing up as well.

"Bye Gon." Killua said waving and walking away.

"Bye!" Gon yelled waving. She then started to walk around the school because she enjoyed the wonderful weather and wanted to see the whole school.

'Why is Leorio still in here?' Gon asked herself as she went inside the classroom.

"Leorio?" Gon asked. Leorio then looked up from his book.

"I'm just going through some notes." Leorio said nervously.

"You want to be a doctor?" Gon asked.

"U-uh um... y-yeah..." Leorio said looking down.

"I think that's amazing!" Gon yelled.

"You re-really think so?" Leorio asked.

"Yeah! I think it's amazing how you have dreams you want to accomplish!" Gon said smiling.

"Thanks..." Leorio said smiling.

"Bye! Good luck!" Gon said leaving the room.

"Bye." Leorio said continuing reading his book.

'That was nice. Wonder who else stays at the school this late..." Gon said to herself.

"Ah Kurapika!" Gon yelled going towards Kurapika who is outside sitting on the bench.

"Hello Gon." Kurapika said.

"How are you?" Gon asked.

"I'm fine... I just don't feel comfortable." Kurapika said.

"Are you comfortable explaining it?" Gon asked.

"Yeah... A male student who is a friend of mine confessed." Kurapika said.

"Do you like him back?" Gon asked.

"I don't know... I like him as a friend. There is someone else I like..." Kurapika said.

"You can tell him you like him as a friend and don't want to make this situation change anything." Gon said.

"Thank you Gon." Kurapika said.

"I'm not the best at love but it was the best advice I could give." Gon said smiling.

"I think it's good advice. I should be going now. Have a good day." Kurapika said walking to her locker.

"Bye!" Gon yelled.

###### 

Killua was in his room drawing. He loves to draw. Drawing is his passion and his future.

'The sunset looks beautiful...' Killua thought as he decided to draw the outline of the outside. Killua then grabbed his paints and decided to paint the sunset.

'Done!' Killua thought happily as he placed his painting somewhere to dry.

###### 

"Hey Leorio." A student said as he and his friends came into the classroom.

"What do you want?" Leorio asked putting his book down.

"We want your hot girlfriend" The student said winking.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Leorio said.

"Really? Then who is Kurapika with?" The student asked.

"She isn't with anyone and definitely doesn't want to be with you." Leorio said starting to feel irritated.

"Are you sure? I bet she rather be with us any day than you." The student said.

"Doesn't mean she wants to be with you." Leorio said continuing to read his book.

"Aw, Leorio wants to become a doctor! He already failed that!" The student yelled. His friends all laughed. They all then stopped laughing and the student had an idea.

"How about I write a letter to Kurapika to say to meet at the roof of the school and write 'from Leorio' then put it in her locker. I do know where her locker is." The student said.

"How will we know if she comes?" Another student asked.

"That's why I am writing 'From Leorio' so there is a higher chance she will come. If she doesn't, she is safe." The student said as he began writing the letter.

"What are you going to do to her?!" Leorio asked with anger.

"Nothing you need to know." The student said smirking as he and his friends left the classroom.

Leorio thought Kurapika was smarter than that so he continued to read.

###### 

Kurapika went to her locker to change her shoes and when she opened it, she found a note.

'Please come to the roof of the school. I need to talk to you about something. From Leorio.' Kurapika read it and was curious on what Leorio wanted to talk to her about so she started walking to the roof. Since the school was only one floor, going to the roof was easy.

"Wow she really came..." A student said.

"Um have you seen Leorio?" Kurapika asked.

"You really believed that note didn't you? Well Leorio isn't here but we are." Another student said grabbing her shoulders from behind.

"Let go!" Kurapika yelled.

"You being so vulnerable is so adorable." The student said cutting Kurapika's shirt to reveal her top body. Kurapika started screaming as she tried to escape but the other students held her arms to keep her still.

"Take of her shirt." The student said. The students holding her took of her shirt to only reveal her bra and skirt. Kurapika continued to scream so someone can hear her to save her.

"You might want to stop screaming.. Or do you want me to do more stuff to you?" The student asked grinning as he grabbed his scissors again going on top of her bra threatening to cut straight through it.

"Stop!" Kurapika yelled.

"Shut up!" The student yelled cutting her bra which led to Kurapika screaming.

###### 

Leorio was reading his textbook to know more about the human body but then he started hearing screaming on the roof. Leorio started ignoring it for awhile since he thought it was just some kids playing tag. However, he heard more screaming that sounded like they need actual help. Leorio's eyes widened.

'Don't tell me... It can't be!' Leorio started freaking out as he dropped his textbook and ran up to the roof. He was shocked of what was happening.

"Continue screaming and I will take off those last piece of clothing you have on..." The student said holding up his scissors.

"Stop!" Leorio yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"Hey hey hey.. You might wanna stop there or I can do more damage.." The student said smirking.

"W-what are you going to do?" Leorio asked feeling scared.

"Well since she is like this.. Mind as well have fun.." The student said.

"Fight me!" Leorio yelled.

"Huh?" The student was confused.

"Fight me right now!" Leorio yelled with anger.

"Alright then. Let me do something first." The student said as he cut the rest of Kurapika's clothes off leaving her bare. They all let go of Kurapika which led to her falling on her knees.

"You shit head!" Leorio yelled punching the student in the stomach. The student kicked back and started punching Leorio in the face. Leorio couldn't fight back so he was just punched, kicked and beaten up by the students. The students were done with him so they laughed as they left to go downstairs. Leorio got up, even the amount of pain he was in, he got up and went towards Kurapika trying to make sure she is okay.

"K-Kurapika..." Leorio tried to say. Kurapika looked at Leorio and started crying.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry... It's my fault. I was stupid.." Kurapika said crying. Leorio took of his jacket and placed it on Kurapika.

"I'm lucky I'm much taller than you. My jacket will be able to cover down to half of your thighs.." Leorio said patting on Kurapika's head.

"T-Thank you..." Kurapika whispered.

"Did they do anything else?" Leorio asked. Kurapika knew what his question was directed to.

"T-they didn't go farther than cutting my clothes..." Kurapika whispered. Leorio got up and helped Kurapika get up.

"I will walk you home." Leorio said. Kurapika nodded as she zipped the jacket to cover herself.

"Thank you..." Kurapika said.

"Don't thank me. It's my fault... They came to me telling me their plan. I should have texted you." Leorio said looking up as they started walking to Kurapika's house.

"It's not your fault... I should have known..." Kurapika said.

"Don't be upset. All of this is over." Leorio said smiling so he could cheer Kurapika up. Kurapika nodded.

"Thank you for walking me home." Kurapika said.

"You're welcome. Stay safe." Leorio said. Kurapika nodded as she went in her house. Leorio then started walking to his own apartment and started thinking.

'I wish this never happened... If I have told Kurapika about their plan, she wouldn't be in this situation...' Leorio thought.

###### 

'Hmm.. I feel like calling someone... But who?' Gon thought to herself. Gon took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Killua! How are you?" Gon asked.

_"I'm fine. How about you?"_

"I'm good. Thank you for asking. I am calling you because I felt like talking to someone and you are a friend very close to me." Gon said smiling.

_"O-oh u-um.. T-thanks."_

"How are you doing?" Gon asked.

_"I-I am just painting..."_

"That's cool! I wish I could see your paintings!" Gon said.

_"You can if you want."_

"Yay! Well I got to go now. Thank you for talking with me. Bye bye! Have a nice day!" Gon said.

_"Bye. Have a nice day."_

Gon hung up the phone and smiled. She was happy she got to talk with her best friend Killua.

"Gon! Dinner time!" Aunt Mito yelled.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Gon yelled back as she walked out of her room to the dining room.

"How is school?" Aunt Mito asked.

"It's okay. I made three new friends." Gon said smiling as she ate her dinner.

"I would love to meet them." Aunt Mito said with a gentle smile.

"They are very kind. However the rest of the school isn't..." Gon mumbled the last part however Aunt Mito could hear.

"Why is that?" Aunt Mito asked.

"O-Oh um well my friends and I are pretty much... hated..." Gon said with a frown on her face.

"How so?" Aunt Mito asked.

"Well... We get bullied..." Gon said.

"Did you tell the staff?" Aunt Mito asked.

"The staff hate us as well..." Gon said.

"I am so sorry Gon." Aunt Mito said.

"It's alright. I have great friends who protect me." Gon said smiling again.

"I would like to see your friends one day." Aunt Mito said.

"How about tomorrow?" Gon asked.

"I would love that." Aunt Mito said smiling and patting on Gon's head. They then continued to eat their dinner.

###### 

"Hello!" Gon yelled running towards her friends.

"Hi." Killua said.

"Good morning." Kurapika said.

"Hello." Leorio said.

"I hope it's okay with you guys but my aunt wants to meet you guys after school." Gon said.

"Yeah sure I am okay with it." Killua said.

"I am okay with it as well." Leorio said.

"I will have to ask my father but I am sure he will be alright with it." Kurapika said.

"Okay! Let's meet at the lockers!" Gon said as she walked inside the school. Killua followed her to make sure nobody hurts her.

"I still can't believe what happened yesterday." Leorio said.

"As long as they don't tell anyone, I will be fine." Kurapika said.

"Yeah..." Leorio said. Kurapika then remembered something and took out a jacket from her bag.

"Thank you... Here is your jacket.." Kurapika said giving him his jacket.

"Thank you." Leorio said.

"L-let's go to class." Kurapika said. Leorio nodded and followed her.

###### 

_During Lunch..._

"Killua.. I feel like things have gotten worse with this school..." Gon said whispering to Killua. They were sitting at the usual table which no one dared to go because the so called losers sit there. Soon after Leorio and Kurapika joined with them. They are usually late since they are older, they have to stay to take notes which doesn't make sense to them but it's alright.

"Hmm..." Gon seemed to be thinking very deeply.

"Is there something wrong?" Kurapika asked.

"O-oh there is nothing wrong. I-it's just I feel people are looking at us more... Like we are some kind of monsters..." Gon said.

"Gon is such a pussy." People whispered.

"I know right. She is always getting protected by them. Why doesn't she just suck it up?" Another girl whispered.

"Killua thinks he is so cool just because he is from a scary family." People whispered.

"He is probably just a stupid spoiled kid who thinks killing people is the only option." A boy said.

"Leorio thinks he is so smart but he already failed." More students whispered.

"He is really stupid. He will never be a doctor." Another student said.

"Look at this video of Kurapika." A male student whispered.

"Wow what a slut. Why doesn't she just stay at the bar than at school?" A girl joked.

Gon was about to burst into tears. She didn't like when people talk bad about her or her friends. Killua wanted to kill them for making him and his friends feel like shit. Leorio felt like he was a failure and didn't know what to do. Kurapika felt embarrassed and wanted to run away.

"Guys we can hear you whispering!" Killua yelled.

"Well then don't listen stupid!" A student yelled.

"Yeah! Butting into our business! You are so rude! No wonder you don't care if you killed people!" Another student yelled.

"You guys are the ones who are butting into our business. We only told you that we can hear you whispering about us. If you want to talk bad about us, at least make sure we aren't around." Kurapika said.

"Aww. The little whore thinks she can really stop us. Well I can show you something I have." A male student said.

"Tch..." Kurapika was getting angry.

"Why don't I show what I did to you yesterday?" The male student asked lifting his phone. Kurapika's eyes widened.

"Why don't you SHUT UP!" Someone yelled. They took off their shoe and ran to the student to hit him.

"W-what was that for?" The male student asked as he was at the ground.

"You are STUPID!" The student yelled.

It was Neon.

"Okay okay everybody stop!" Mr. Lucilfer came in. Everybody froze.

"What is going on here!?" Mr Lucilfer was furious on what was going on.

"This brat decided to start talking bad about Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio." Neon said.

"All 6 of you in my office." Mr. Lucilfer said. They all followed Mr. Lucilfer to his office. Kurapika was scared because she didn't want to get yelled at by Kuroro even though she didn't do anything wrong.

"Now please tell me the full story." Mr. Lucilfer said.

"Well Killua told them that we can hear them but they said that we shouldn't but into their business. Kurapika then told them they were the ones butting in our business by talking bad about us which made them mad. Neon stood up for us." Gon explained.

"I understand. I have to be honest, I heard everything. What I heard was unacceptable." Mr. Lucilfer said.

"They are losers. They are meant to be the whole talk of the school. The teachers even agree." The student said.

"Well I don't. You will be receiving a punishment. You will be having detention for 2 weeks." Mr. Lucilfer said.

"There was other people talking bad about them!" The student yelled.

"Like I said. I heard everything. I know what you did." Mr. Lucilfer said.

"Whatever." The student said. Everybody left except Kurapika.

"Sorry to bother you." Kurapika said as she was about to leave.

"Wait." Kuroro said.

"Yeah?" Kurapika asked turning back around.

"Take a seat please." Kuroro said. Kurapika obeyed.

"There will be a singing club and I want you to help me lead them." Kuroro said. Kurapika was shocked. What should she do? 

"U-uh a-are you sure?" Kurapika asked.

"Yes I am very sure. You have the most passion in singing. And um... I want to be with you more..." Kuroro mumbled the last part. 

"Alright.... I will accept the offer. Thank you very much." Kurapika said.

"I'm glad. Thank you." Kuroro said. Kurapika then got up and went outside to walk to her class.

###### 

"My house is nearby. Just follow me." Gon said smiling. Killua, Kurapika and Leorio were nervous to meet her aunt.

"Also guys. Don't let others get to you. You are your own person. You guys are my best friends." Gon said smiling.


	8. Daddy's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is introducing her friends to her aunt which turns out great. However, Kurapika has something awaiting her.

### Chapter 7: Daddy's Girl

"This is my home." Gon said as she rang the doorbell.

"I am nervous..." Leorio said.

"Don't be! My aunt is a very kind person!" Gon said. The door then opened to reveal Gon's aunt.

"Oh these must be your friends! Please come in." Aunt Mito said.

"Thank you Aunt Mito!" Gon said as she went in. The rest of them then went in and took of their shoes.

"Now please go to the living room and take a seat." Aunt Mito said walking towards her living room. They all followed Gon to the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"Please introduce yourselves." Aunt Mito said. Everybody went silent. They don't know how to introduce themselves properly. There was at least somebody who has to introduce themselves a lot.

"Hello. It is great to meet you. I am Kurapika." Kurapika said. Leorio and Killua were shocked. They don't know how to greet someone.

"My what a kind and beautiful lady you are. I am very glad you are friends with Gon." Aunt Mito said happily.

"I am Leorio." Leorio said.

"I-I am Killua..." Killua said.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. I am glad you are all Gon's friends. Thank you very much for taking care of her." Aunt Mito said.

"She is a very wonderful friend. We are very glad to meet her." Kurapika said.

"Just let Kurapika do all the talking." Leorio whispered to Killua. Killua simply nodded.

"I am glad she is behaving. I am going to do some work. You guys may play together." Aunt Mito said as she got off the couch and went to her work room.

"I am glad she accepts you guys." Gon said feeling relieved.

"Your aunt is very kind." Kurapika said smiling like an innocent and pretty lady,

'She acts very differently when it comes to these situations...' They all (except Kurapika) thought.

"I want all the bullying to stop..." Gon said.

"We all do... It is getting out of hand..." Leorio said remembering what happened yesterday with Kurapika and him.

"All we can do right now is stand up for ourselves.." Killua said.

"It's upsetting how they are not getting tired of bullying us." Kurapika said.

"I want them to stop right now." Leorio said.

"Leorio..." Gon said.

"I am going to present a speech on what they are doing is completely wrong." Leorio said.

"Leorio calm down." Killua said.

"You guys hate it as well! We can't just let the bullying happen! The teachers are even against us!" Leorio yelled.

"I agree with Leorio." Kurapika said.

"How are you going to present?" Killua asked.

"I can ask K- Mr. Lucilfer to give permission to Leorio." Kurapika said.

"Will he accept?" Gon asked.

"I am sure he will." Kurapika said feeling happy when thinking of Kuroro. Killua noticed and smirked.

"H-how are you so sure?" Gon asked.

"They are-" Leorio was about to say "They are childhood friends" but was interrupted.

"Shh!" Kurapika said shushing Leorio.

"O-okay..." Leorio said nervously.

"They are what?" Killua asked smirking.

"Never mind..." Leorio said.

"I'm glad I met you guys..." Gon said happily with tears in her eyes.

"G-gon..." Killua said.

"You guys are amazing. Killua who is brave and caring. Kurapika who is intelligent and mature. Leorio who is helpful and determined... Thank you for being my friends." Gon said crying.

"Gon don't cry..." Killua said.

"You mean everything to us." Kurapika said.

"We are glad you are our friend." Leorio said.

"My apologies. I have to go now. Bye." Kurapika said as she went to go put on her shoes.

"Bye." They all said. Kurapika then went out and closed the door.

"So Leorio~ Tell us her relationship with Kuroro." Killua said smirking.

"They are childhood friends. Also don't think they are dating because Kurapika is only 17" Leorio said.

"Wait what she is only 17." Killua said.

"How old did you think she was?" Leorio asked.

"She acts like an actual adult unlike you old man." Killua said.

"First of all, I do act like an adult. Second of all, I am only 19!" Leorio said.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Killua said.

"How did they meet?" Gon asked.

"I don't really know about that..." Leorio said.

###### 

As Kurapika is in her room going through her phone, she gets a text.

**Kuroro:** _Want to hang out at the park at 10 PM?"_

'Kuroro...' Kurapika thought smiling.

**Kurapika:** _I have to secretly._

**Kuroro:** _Alright. I am excited to see you. Make sure to look nice. :)_

Kurapika blushed at his text.

'E-excited to see me?' Kurapika read through that part many times but stopped and replied to Kuroro. She then went through her closet to try to find something pretty.

'Hm maybe this outfit would be nice.' Kurapika thought as she grabbed a light gray long sleeved shirt and a red knee length skirt. She changed into her outfit and wore a white jacket to keep her warm.

'It's 9:55 PM. I should go now.' Kurapika thought as she started sneaking outside of her house. Kurapika successfully got out of her house and walked to the park. 

"Hello Kurapika." Kuroro said. 

"Hello." Kurapika said as she sat down beside Kuroro.

"I asked you to come here because I wanted to catch up on stuff..." Kuroro said.

"Oh um alright.." Kurapika said.

"So um.. How are you?" Kuroro asked.

"I am doing alright I guess.. How about you?" Kurapika asked.

"Well not so great... I almost got fired..." Kuroro said.

"Oh no what happened? If you don't mind me asking." Kurapika asked.

"Well... I um when I gave detention to that student, I got in trouble since he was the one doing the right thing... But of course I didn't believe them but I didn't say anything so I could keep my job." Kuroro explained.

"I'm sorry that happened." Kurapika said.

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." Kuroro said.

"I have a request if you don't mind." Kurapika said.

"What is it?" Kuroro asked.

"Leorio wants to do a speech about what the students are doing is wrong so I was wondering if you could give permission to him to us the stage." Kurapika said.

"Of course. I think that is a wonderful idea." Kuroro said.

"Thank you." Kurapika said.

"You look nice." Kuroro said. Kurapika's whole face turned red.

"U-uh t-t-thank you." Kurapika said nervously.

"When I asked you to help me for the singing club, I am really glad when you accepted. Will you be able to stay at school longer tomorrow?" Kuroro asked.

"O-of course I would be able to." Kurapika said.

"Thank you." Kuroro said patting on Kurapika's head.

"I probably have to go soon." Kurapika said.

"Aw that's too bad. Want me to walk you home?" Kuroro asked.

"It's alright. Thank you very much. Bye." Kurapika said as she got up.

"Bye Kurapika. I will be looking forward to see you again." Kuroro said. Kurapika nodded. Kuroro then stood up and looked into Kurapika's eyes.

"I know I shouldn't do this..." Kuroro said as his face went closer to Kurapika's face which made her blush even more.

"U-um." Kurapika didn't know what to do.

"You're so adorable." Kuroro said smiling as he moved back.

'LERHSEKZSLK WHAT JUST HAPPENED?' Kurapika thought. Kurapika pouted and walked away but looked back at him and smiled.

###### 

Kurapika walked back to her house hoping her father didn't notice she left. She got her key from her pocket and unlocked her door.

"Where did you go?" Kurapika's father asked.

"O-oh um. I just wanted to take a walk." Kurapika said.

"Looking like that? It looks like you want to get laid on or something." Kurapika's father said in anger.

"N-no. I didn't have any other clothes." Kurapika said.

"Oh really? Then why did someone text you to meet them?" Kurapika's dad asked holding up her phone.

'Shoot I forgot to bring my phone!' Kurapika thought.

"I really was just going on for a walk!" Kurapika said.

"You replied and said that you will come but you have to sneak out." Kurapika's father said.

"U-um... F-fine... I came to hang out with them..." Kurapika said. She didn't say the pronoun because she didn't want her father to yell at her for hanging out with a male.

"Why did you do that?" Kurapika's father asked.

"I-I wanted to hang out with them.." Kurapika said. Kurapika was then dragged by the arm to the couch.

"S-Sorry." Kurapika apologized.

"Sorry isn't enough.. I know this person is a guy. I want you safe." Kurapika's father said taking off Kurapika's jacket.

"I-I am safe.." Kurapika said.

"All the boys you hang out with... Who knows what they will do to you..." Kurapika's father said caressing Kurapika's cheek.

"They don't do anything bad." Kurapika said.

"They will. I know what's best. Please stay with your daddy. You're daddy's girl right?" Kurapika's dad said. Kurapika nodded. Kurapika's father then started stripping Kurapika and groped her. He then went on top of Kurapika and started stripping himself.

"You look much more beautiful than your mother..." Kurapika's father said.

###### 

"Clean yourself up and go to bed." Kurapika's father said as he put his clothes back on and walked away.

"..." Kurapika was silent. She didn't know what to think. Kurapika slowly put her clothes back on and walked to the bathroom. She locked the door and broke down. She got her phone, from when her dad gave it to her after all that and looked through her messages.

**Kuroro:** _Did you get home safe?_

**Kuroro:** _Hello?_

**Kuroro:** _Please answer._

**Kuapikaoro:** _I'm sorry. I just got a bit tired so I decided to get ready for bed. Yes I did get home safe. Thank you for asking._

**Kuroro:** _Thank goodness. Have a goodnight. Hope to see you tomorrow. ;)_

**Kurapika:** _Goodnight._

Kurapika was happy to message Kuroro, but it didn't make her feel any better of what just happened.

"Stupid..." Kurapika whispered to herself. She went to the cabinet to grab a small mirror. She shattered her mirror by slamming it to the ground and stepping on it. She grabbed a shard and brought it close to her arm.

"No don't be stupid." Kurapika told herself. Kurapika then decided to clean up and take a shower. She felt disgusting and gross.

###### 

_Next Day at School..._

"Are you going to ask Kurapika?" Gon asked. Kurapika was in thought so she stayed silent.

"Kurapika?" Gon asked.

"H-huh. S-sorry I was out of my mind. Please repeat." Kurapika said.

"Are you going to ask Mr. Lucilfer?" Gon asked.

"I already did." Kurapika said.

"What did he say?" Gon asked.

"He accepted. He thinks it's a good idea." Kurapika said.

"That's good." Killua said.

"Hello guys." Mr. Lucilfer came up to them.

"Hello Mr. Lucilfer." They all said.

"For Leorio's speech, I think that we should also lighten this school. How about a dance?" Mr. Lucilfer asked.

"A-a dance?" Leorio asked.

"Yep. This school doesn't have any fun events so I think we should have your speech in the gym during the school dance." Mr. Lucilfer said.

"When will that be?" Gon asked.

"Is tomorrow night okay for you guys?" Mr. Lucilfer asked.

"I-I guess." Leorio said.

"I will help Leorio with his speech." Kurapika said.

"Great. I will tell you more information tomorrow." Mr. Lucilfer said as he walked away.

"Today is going to be rough..." Leorio said.


	9. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio starts preparing for his speech with Kurapika while the rest start helping Mr. Lucilfer.

### Chapter 8: The Dance

_At the End of School..._

"Let's work in the library." Kurapika said. Leorio nodded and walked with her to the library. They both sat down and got a paper and a pencil out.

"What do you want to say in your speech?" Kurapika asked.

"What they are doing is wrong." Leorio said.

"Let's figure out how to split that in a few topics. How about three?" Kurapika said.

"Um... Maybe one topic could be talking about what bullying is. Another topic could be explaining on the things they are doing is bullying. The last topic could be about how this affects us." Leorio said.

"I think that is good. Let's make a mind map." Kurapika said as she grabbed another piece of paper and drew the outline.

"Oh okay." Leorio said as he started thinking.

"Bullying is repeated aggressive behaviour." Kurapika said. Leorio nodded. He then filled the mind map and showed Kurapika.

"I think that's good. Let's start on a draft." Kurapika said.

###### 

"Mr. Lucilfer." Gon said.

"Yes?" Mr. Lucilfer asked.

"Please let us help you." Gon said.

"Oh um alright." Mr. Lucilfer said.

"Shouldn't we help tomorrow?" Killua asked.

"No one has gym tomorrow so we can set up now. Besides, it might take awhile." Mr. Lucilfer said.

"Fine.." Killua said.

They all went to the gym.

"I already got all the decorations. You guys can start decorating the place." Mr. Lucilfer said.

"What are you going to do?" Killua asked.

"I am going to figure out the food and how I am going to convince everybody to come. Oh I can say it's mandatory." Mr. Lucilfer said.

"Alright! Let's start!" Gon said.

"Okay..." Killua said.

###### 

"Finally we are done!" Gon yelled.

"Ughhh...." Killua moaned as he also felt accomplished.

"Good job guys. Oh gosh I forgot." Mr. Lucilfer said running out of the gym.

Mr. Lucilfer then ran to the library to get Kurapika.

"Kurapika. We have to go!" Mr. Lucilfer said. Kurapika nodded.

"Text me if you need help." Kurapika said as she ran to Kuroro. They both then started running to the music room since they both completely forgot about their meeting with the singing club.

"Sorry we are late..." Kuroro said breathing heavily.

"It's alright. We were just practicing." A student said.

"Kurapika is going to be here to help. Please be kind to her. Now we are going to have a competition so I would like to talk about it." Kuroro said.

###### 

"Soo should we go back home?" Killua asked.

"Hm... We-" Gon was about to say but was interrupted.

"WAIT!" A short blonde girl barged in.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Killua exclaimed.

"Oh sorry! Well I heard you guys are planning a dance! I bet you guys don't have anything nice to wear." The blonde girl said.

"That doesn't explain anything." Killua said.

"I'm Bisuke!" The blonde girl said.

"I'm Gon! This is Killua!" Gon said.

"Hello!" Bisuke said.

"Are you a student here?" Killua asked.

"I am much older than you think. I am a teacher assistant." Bisuke said.

"Um okay..." Killua said.

"Why are you here?" Gon asked.

"Well I have heard a lot about you guys. I want to help as well." Bisuke said.

"Well n-" Killua was about to say but was interrupted.

"Okay!" Gon said.

"Great! Tomorrow after school, meet outside the gym." Bisuke said as she left.

"I feel that Bisuke would help us a lot." Gon said.

"Y-yeah. I guess so." Killua said.

###### 

'Yes finally done!' Leorio thought happily. He then read it through and thought it was pretty good. Kurapika then came back because the singing club meeting was over. It was just a meeting so it was quick.

"My apologies Leorio." Kurapika said as she sat back down.

"Oh no it's alright!" Leorio said.

"Are you finished?" Kurapika asked. Leorio nodded and gave his paper to Kurapika. Kurapika looked through the paper.

"I think it's good. Good job." Kurapika said.

"So are we done?" Leorio asked.

"Yeah." Kurapika said.

"Thank goodness..." Leorio said feeling relieved.

"We should go back home." Kurapika said as she stood up.

"Want me to walk you home?" Leorio asked as he stood up as well.

"Isn't your place the opposite way?" Kurapika asked.

"Well yeah but I want my friend safe." Leorio said.

"But what about you?" Kurapika asked.

"Don't worry about me! I am glad to walk you home." Leorio said.

"If you insist.... Thank you." Kurapika said.

"Don't thank me. I just want my friend safe." Leorio said. They then started walking to their homes.

###### 

"Um Gon..." Killua said.

"Yeah?" Gon asked.

"Well um... N-never mind.." Killua said.

"Oh alright." Gon said. They then started walking back to their homes.

###### 

_The Next Day..._

_"Hello everybody. Mr. Lucilfer speaking. Tonight we are having a dance to lighten the mood of this school. The dance will be held in the gym. It is mandatory so make sure to wear something you are comfortable with and go with somebody special. The party will be at 5:00 PM."_

Most of the girls started squeling.

"Mr. Lucilfer is so hot!!!" A girl yelled.

"Yeah! He is so dreamyyy!" Another girl yelled.

"Man I think I will barf." Killua whispered.

"Why?" Gon asked.

"They yell all these things as if no one hears them." Killua said.

"Why would that make you barf?" Gon asked.

"I was exaggerating." Killua said.

"Ohhhh okay." Gon said.

"Well um.. Gon... I wanted to ask you yesterday but-" Killua was going to ask Gon something but was interrupted.

"Okay everybody! Class is starting now!" Mr. Biv yelled. Everybody went silent.

"Welp. Stupid Mr. Lucilfer decided to set up a dance... So now most of you guys are hyped up... However, survive this school day first! An essay of any topic with at least 3 pages! Now! You don't finish in time, you stay after school." Mr. Biv said.

Everybody immediately grabbed paper, pencil and an eraser and started.

Gon is writing about her passion in cooking, Killua is writing about the history of art, Leorio is writing about nutrition and physical health and Kurapika is writing about idols. Although they know a lot about the stuff they are writing about, they couldn't finish at the end of class because there are a lot of things they want to write.

_At the end of school..._

"Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika and Neon. You five have not handed in your essays. Stay in and finish them NOW!" Mr. Biv yelled. The rest of the class walked out while the five stayed in and continued on their essay.

'This essay is embarrassing...' Neon thought as he wrote about heroes. Neon loves heroes, not like Superman, Spiderman or heroes like that but heroes as in characters in anime. Yes, he loves anime.

'Finally done!' Gon thought as she went to hand in her essay and walked out of the classroom. 

'Ahh I feel that this part is unnecessary!' Leorio thought.

'Hmmm how should I end this?' Killua thought.

'Let me check it over one more time.' Kurapika thought.

"Guys. Finish quick." Mr. Biv said.

'Wait! I still need to ask Gon to the dance!' Killua thought as he rushed his conclusion. He went to hand it to the teacher then ran to Gon.

"Gon!" Killua yelled catching up to Gon.

"H-huh?" Gon was confused why Killua was so out of breath.

"I-I didn't get to ask you.." Killua said.

"Oh I'm sorry. Please ask now." Gon said.

"W-will you-" Killua was again interrupted.

"You kids should be heading home now." A teacher said.

"O-oh okay!" Gon said as she and Killua walked out of the school.

"N-never mind. I will ask you another day.." Killua said. He wanted to ask her right now but it would seem like he is careless if he just asks in this situation.

"Oh okay. I'm sorry about the interruption." Gon said.

"It isn't your fault. It's fine." Killua said.

'I can pick her up and ask her!' Killua thought.

"Gon!" A voice yelled as she hugged Gon from the side.

"B-Bisuke!" Gon yelled.

"Oh hi Killua." Bisuke said.

"Hi...." Killua said.

"Gon! We need to pick out dresses for the dance!" Bisuke said.

"I thought you said you were a teacher assistant." Killua said.

"Staff has to go to the dance as well. Mind as well look cute!" Bisuke said.

"Um Bisuke. I am sure I have something to wear at home." Gon said nervously.

"Oh come on Gon! You will look super nice! I'm sure Killua will like it." Bisuke said as she whispered the last sentence in Gon's ear. Gon blushed madly.

"O-okay... Sorry Killua!" Gon yelled.

"Bye Killua!" Bisuke yelled as she dragged Gon.

"It's alright! Bye!" Killua yelled and sighed right after.

'I guess I have some time to plan...' Killua thought.

"Yo!" A voice came out.

"AH! WHY ARE PEOPLE COMING OUT OF NOWHERE?!" Killua exclaimed.

"Chill dude. It's just us." Leorio said as he pointed to Kurapika and Neon.

"Oh alright." Killua said.

"What's the problem?" Leorio asked.

"Nothing..." Killua said. Kurapika went beside Killua and whispered something.

"Let me guess, Bisuke came to Gon and took her to dress shopping and you are out here trying to figure out how to ask Gon out." Kurapika whispered with a smirk on her face.

"H-how did you know?" Killua whispered.

"That's a secret." Kurapika said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Leorio asked.

"Oh nothing. Just told Killua that he should check over his work and not rush." Kurapika said.

'How does she know everything?!' Killua thought to himself feeling pretty terrified.

"Who are you taking to the dance?" Leorio asked.

"I don't feel like asking anyone... I am a bit too scared." Neon said.

"Oh come on! There are many girls who want to go out with you." Leorio said.

"Yeah but none of them really appeal to me... They only care about looks and money." Neon said.

"What about you Kurapika?" Leorio asked.

"I don't really have anyone in mind. I mean there is one person." Kurapika said as she whispered the last sentence to herself.

"Hm?" Leorio asked.

"Oh nothing." Kurapika said.

"Killua?" Leorio asked.

"U-uh um well..." Killua didn't know what to say.

"Killua is asking someone very special to him." Kurapika said. That comment made Killua blush.

"Hm? Who is it?" Leorio asked.

"Um... um.." Killua didn't know what to say.

"Okay okay you don't have to tell me." Leorio said.

"Do you guys have anything to wear?" Neon asked.

"I have a tuxedo... But I just feel like wearing my ordinary clothes..." Leorio said.

"I have a suit." Killua said.

"I do have something but it makes me embarrassed." Kurapika said.

"What about you?" Leorio asked. Neon nodded. Kurapika then went to whisper to Killua once again.

"I think it would be nice of you to get Gon some flowers." Kurapika whispered.

"O-okay. What kind of flowers?" Killua whispered.

"Come to my house and I have a wonderful bouquet for you to give Gon." Kurapika whispered. Killua nodded.

"Killua and I have to go somewhere important. You guys start bonding. Bye." Kurapika said.

"Bye." Neon and Leorio said.

"What is Kurapika going to do?" Leorio said.

"Who knows..." Neon said.

###### 

"Why do you have a bouquet at home?" Killua asked.

"Ah well I just thought you needed it." Kurapika said.

"Oh.. Thank you." Killua said.

"Don't thank me. I want to help a friend in need with his relationship." Kurapika said. Killua then blushed again. 

"Okay, I hid the bouquet somewhere in my backyard." Kurapika said. She then signaled Killua to follow her to her backyard with a shortcut.

"Here it is! A bouquet full of red and white roses. The red roses means romance and the white roses means innocence. I thought this would be perfect for you to give to Gon since you guys have a pretty platonic relationship." Kurapika said as she gave the bouquet to Killua.

"Oh u-um thanks." Killua said.

"Anytime. Now good luck with your love life." Kurapika said.

"O-okay." Killua said as he walked out of the backyard and to his house. Luckily, Kurapika and Killua's house aren't too far apart so he knows where to go.

"I wish you guys good luck." Kurapika said smiling as she went inside her house.

###### 

_The time of the Party..._

'You got this Killua... You look formal, serious, you got the bouquet and this isn't a joke. Just go to her house, knock on her door and ask her out. Make sure to know who answered the door so you don't ask out her aunt.' Killua thought as he left the house. Killua walked to Gon's house. He stepped in front of the door and knocked.

The door opened.

"Hello Killua." Gon said. Killua took a look at her. Gon was in a beautiful light green empire dress. She had a red headband and her hair straight down. It was a surprise to see her hair down since it's usually in a high ponytail. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"H-hello Gon! W-well u-um.." Killua was stuttering like crazy.

'Killua get together!' Killua thought as he coughed.

"W-w-would you like to go to t-the d-dance with me?" Killua asked while giving the bouquet to Gon. Gon took the bouquet gently and smiled.

"Of course!" Gon said.

"R-really?" Killua asked.

"Mhm! You are a very kind person. I also wanted to go to the dance with you but I-I was a bit scared." Gon said while blushing.

'C-cute..' Killua thought.

"Okay you two! Have fun!" Aunt Mito said smiling.

"Bye Aunt Mito!" Gon yelled as she walked out and started to walk to the school with Killua.

They arrived at the school. They went in and walked towards the gym.

"Hello Gon and Killua." Mr. Lucilfer said.

"Hello." Gon and Killua said.

"Enjoy your night. Leorio's speech will be in an hour." Mr. Lucilfer said and whispered the last sentence to them. Gon and Killua nodded and started walking around.

"Kuroro. This whole dance is for Leorio's speech right?" Kurapika asked privately with Kuroro.

"Oh hi. Glad you can come. Yeah. I also want to use this as an opportunity." Kuroro said.

"What do you mean?" Kurapika asked.

"Well I want to dance with you." Kuroro said as he turned to Kurapika. His eyes widen. Kurapika looked stunning. Kurapika wore her light blue off the shoulder dress (said in chapter 4). Kurapika had a white bow in her hair and her hair was in a side low side ponytail resting on her shoulder to her chest.

"C-can you stop staring..." Kurapika said blushing.

"S-sorry." Kuroro said.

"I-it's alright..." Kurapika said.

"You look nice." Kuroro said.

"T-thank you..." Kurapika said.

"So how are you?" Kuroro asked.

"I'm fine... How about you?" Kurapika asked.

"I guess you could say I am pretty happy." Kuroro said.

"That's nice." Kurapika said.

"Are you going to do anything?" Kuroro asked. Kurapika shook her head.

'I got a text.' Kurapika thought as she checked who texted her.

**Father:** _Why aren't you at your job lately? Your boss told me you have only been there once and never again._

'OH GOSH I FORGOT!' Kurapika thought.

**Kurapika:** _Sorry sorry! I forgot all about it!_

**Father:** _I have no idea where you are right now but come home now please._

"S-sorry Kuroro but I got to-" Kurapika was about to finish but was interrupted by yelling.

"Get away!" A girl yelled.

"I-I didn't mean to! I was just walking around. I'm sorry." Gon apologized nervously.

"YEAH BUT YOUR WALKING MADE MY FRIEND SPILL SODA ON ME!" The girl yelled.

"Excuse me please." Kurapika said. Kuroro nodded. Kurapika walked towards the madness and went beside Gon.

"Gon doesn't mean to let that happen. Please understand there are many people around here and that it is very difficult to roam around without bumping into anyone. Gon is very sorry about this so please forgive her." Kurapika said.

"Why would I listen to some slut? You are only protecting her because she is your friend." The girl said.

"I am also protecting her because this isn't right. Please just listen to me this once." Kurapika said.

"Shut up slut." The girl said as she was about to slap Gon but was stopped by Kurapika from her grip on her wrist.

"Let go of me!" The girl yelled as she pushed Kurapika. Kurapika's phone dropped out of her pocket and was picked up by the girl.

"Must be fun to text your daddy!" The girl yelled as she laughed. Kurapika got pissed. She got up and punched the girl.

"Don't ever take my phone. Don't ever go near me and my friends ever again." Kurapika said as she yanked her phone back and walked away back to Kuroro.

"You good?" Kuroro asked. Kurapika nodded then sighed right after.

"Where is that old man anyways?" Killua asked.

"He told me he would be a bit late to the dance because he has been working a part-time job." Neon said.

"Will he be here in time?" Gon asked.

"I hope so..." Neon said.

"Ahh! It's going to start in 10 minutes!" Gon started panicking.

"I got a plan." Kuroro said as he looked at Kurapika. Kurapika noticed and started blushing.

"W-what?" Kurapika asked. Kuroro went to her level and whispered in her ear. Kurapika's eyes widened.

"N-no way!" Kurapika yelled.

"I still have the recording." Kuroro said smirking. 

"... F-fine... but only if he doesn't get here in time." Kurapika said.

"Well be prepared." Kuroro said.

"What are you guys planning?" Killua asked.

"Oh nothing~" Kuroro said.

"It looks like he isn't coming anytime soon..." Neon said looking at the time on his phone.

"Welp then, go Kurapika. I did tell the there would be an important presentation so we need someone to keep them entertained." Kuroro said.

"I-I can't..." Kurapika said.

"We also need somebody with leadership skills to get them to listen." Kuroro said. Kurapika blushed harder.

"We don't talk about this moment ever." Kurapika said as she walked towards the stage.

"Deal." Kuroro said.

Kurapika breathed in and breathed out. She already made a horrible scene so she doesn't know if this would end well or not. 

'Please come fast Leorio...' Kurapika thought as she thought about what to do.

'AHH I CAN'T DO THIS!' Kurapika thought. Kurapika then relaxed, untied her ponytail and waited for Kuroro's text.

Kuroro went to the person in charge of the DJ but nothing worked even after multiple tries. They couldn't get anything to play.

'Oh dear...' Kuroro thought. He then texted Kurapika the situation.

'What do I do?' Kurapika thought. She then got an idea and texted Kuroro.

 **Kuroro:** _Are you sure?_

Kurapika then sent a thumbs up and walked on the stage.

"What is she doing?" People whispered. Kurapika coughed and went to the mic. She breathed in and out once again.


End file.
